


like jackson i dance around

by moonhobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jisol, M/M, basically jisol at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhobi/pseuds/moonhobi
Summary: Joshua isn't the biggest fan of clubs but one day his friends need a designated driver. Deciding to go along with them, he encounters a stranger, Hansol (also nursing an non-alcoholic drink) and the two quickly hit it off.





	like jackson i dance around

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't really think of a better title name? anyways, here's a short jisol one-shot because there still isn't enough jisol
> 
> (un beta'd)

The club is loud, foreign music thumping loudly from the speakers and the air is ridiculously humid. The place is packed with dancing, sweaty bodies and truthfully, is a little dingy and run down.

Joshua nurses a drink. Water, of course. The club isn't exactly his favourite place to be but his friends need a designated driver and he couldn't say no to them. He's dressed in a pink tee and black skinny jeans, not really trying to impress anyone. Frankly, the quicker Joshua could get out of the place, the better.

He takes a slow sip, lazily leaning against the bar. Joshua isn't exactly paying attention to his surroundings so he's caught off guard when someone collides into him.

"Sorry!" They shout over the music and normally Joshua would say something, but they're so attractive he decides against. Their eyes are slightly glazed over as they peer into Joshua's, but they definitely aren't inebriated. In fact, a glass of Coca Cola (or maybe Pepsi?) is resting in their hands. A straw is added to the drink, almost comically.

"I'm Jisoo." He says, deciding to use his Korean name since they're in a Korean club in Korea and honestly, he didn't want to hear another bad pronunciation of his English name.

"Jisoo, huh? I'm Hansol." He grins. The strobe lights hit Hansol's face just right and Joshua can make out his facial features better. His hair is dyed black and cut short, double eyelids, full eyebrows. He has a prominent cupid's bow and his skin is flawless. Hansol is wearing a black tee and a fitted navy green jacket along with form fitting black pants.

Joshua pauses. "So, do you come here often?" The line is ridiculously cliche and cheesy, but Joshua's brain short-circuits when around hot people.

Hansol laughs a little. "Yeah. I know, not exactly something I brag about and not really the kind of lifestyle school promotes. But still, coming here is oddly nice and relaxing." He glances around the club. "You, on the other hand seen like you'd be anywhere but here."

His voice lowers.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?"

Joshua chuckles, face heating up at the flattery. "My friends need a designated driver and," he gestures to his glass of water, "I don't drink."

"Me neither." Hansol shrugs. "The taste is awful and the side effects suck." He takes another sip of his Coca Cola, making loud slurping sounds with the straw. Joshua downs the rest of his water, dramatically setting the glass down with a 'clank'.

Hansol smirks.

"Can I buy you another drink?"

Joshua rolls his eyes.

"Sure, go wild."

Hansol returns with another glass of water, a slice of lemon to garnish. "One glass of water for one Jisoo." He grinns, pushing strands of hair from his eyes as Joshua gingerly takes the drink.

"Thanks, prince charming."

"Anything for Princess Jisoo."

Joshua snorts.

Hansol steps a little closer to Joshua. "You're such a pretty princess too." Joshua was about to say something, to flirt back, but an English rap song starts blasting over the speakers. Hansol's eyes light up and he starts rapping to the song in perfect English.

Fuck, Hansol was really hot when he rapped.

"You know English?" Joshua asks in astonishment.

Hansol grins. "I'm half American."

"Fuck, same."

"My my, you've got a dirty mouth."

Joshua shrugs. "I'm not some sort of pure, untouched angel." Hansol steps closer, staring into Joshua's eyes. He experimentally hooks his thumbs into the belt loops of Joshua's pants, pulling him even closer.

"Show me." He leans in. Joshua grabs the front of Hansol's shirt and kisses him soft and slow. He adds in a little bit of tongue and he's so caught up in the moment before pulling away, breathless. Hansol tasted so good and his lips were so soft. Hansol's teeth graze the shell of Joshua's ear before returning to kiss him, this time hot and filthy. He moved his mouth down to Joshua's neck, sucking marks, one hand cupping Joshua's jaw, another on the small of his back.

Joshua whines, Hansol nipping at his jaw. The hand that was originally resting on the small of Joshua's neck had moved up to toy with his ear piercings.

"Jisoo." Hansol grunts as Joshua decided to experiment and roll his hips against Hansol's.

"How about we get out of here?"

Joshua was getting hard and he wanted to spend the night with Hansol.

But. "Shit, my friends still need a designated driver." Joshua curses under his breath, making a mistake when he looks at Hansol.

Fuck, he looked so needy and he couldn't say no.

He glances at his friends one last time.

"I guess they'll have to find another way home."

He was pretty sure they wouldn't be too mad. Besides, they were always complaining that Joshua never got laid.

"Perfect." Hansol grins, and Joshua melted into another of his kisses, giving full control of his body to Hansol that night.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i hoped you enjoyed this! leave any requests in the comment section <3 
> 
> follow me on listography: moonhobi


End file.
